


In Her Own Way

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Asgard (Marvel), Bygul is her familiar, Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Love Confessions, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sigrid is a Vanir witch, Soft Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Love can be found even in an arranged marriage.





	In Her Own Way

She knew what was expected of her, now that they were married. As soon as the door was closed, she started to remove her dress, her hands shaking as her nerves threatened to overwhelm her.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked gently, turning to face her.

Sigrid was confused and a tad frightened. "I... I thought we had to... that you needed..." She stumbled over her words, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Loki stalked over towards her, looking menacing. Until his expression softened, and he gently said, "No, sweetheart. Not tonight." He cupped her cheek, brushing away a stray tear.

"Did I... did I do something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Not at all." Loki smiled. She was so innocent, so eager to please - no doubt she had been taught that he would be a boorish man with no regard for her whatsoever. Maybe if she had married his brother she would have suffered that fate, but he was unwilling to traumatise her, not when all he really desired was companionship and trust.

He slid his hand down her arm to entwine his fingers with hers. "Come with me."

He led her out of his chambers and down the corridor, into his own personal library. The look on her face, the awe, the astonishment, the delight, made him smile. "Pick any book you want, then you can take it back to our room and we can read it together."

She faltered for a moment. "Will you help me choose?" She asked him, smiling when he nodded. In no time at all, they had chosen a book and retired back to the bedchamber.

"Make yourself at home, darling," Loki said, "This is your home now. I am not going to be expecting sex from you, not until you are ready. Once we get to know each other better, perhaps." He smiled warmly at her then excused himself, heading into the bathroom.

She was confused by him, having been told to expect something much different. While he was gone, Sigrid got changed into her nightgown before climbing into bed with the book he had helped her pick.

When he returned, he wore only his boxers. He got into bed next to her and gently took the book from her. "Please, allow me to read to you."

She found herself soon leaning against his side while he read to her, his voice like honey, smooth and lovely to listen to. She drifted off, his voice like a lullaby soothing her anxieties.

Loki carefully shifted her on the bed so she would be more comfortable. He set the book aside and turned onto his side, stroking her cheek softly, gazing at her relaxed face fondly. "Sleep, my lovely bride. Tomorrow we have a lovely day ahead of us, getting to know one another." He leaned forward to kiss her brow, closing his eyes as he gently held her in his arms and drifted off into the best sleep he'd had in far too long.

~

Sigrid awoke with her face buried in a pile of dark hair. She stretched her legs out before bringing them up, resting her knees against a solid lump. She snuggled into the warmth, nosing her way out of the hair so she could breathe without being tickled, resting her head on a broad shoulder, and then shifting herself around so she was mostly curled up against a rising and falling torso, her head nestled on firm muscles.

Loki had been awake for quite a while, and had been observing Sigrid squirming about with a smile on his face. She had curled herself up against his side, in what he would have regarded as a very uncomfortable position, but it seemed to be suitable enough for her needs.

When he attempted to move, Sigrid grumbled in protest and tightened her grip on him, burying her face into his neck. He wrapped an arm around her, smiling to himself as he caressed down her spine, tracing down the back of her nightgown all the way to her bottom, where he rested his hand, not doing anything else.

A while later, Sigrid's bladder began to protest, so she reluctantly extracted herself from her new husband and shuffled towards the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Upon her return, he was waiting for her outside the bathroom door, snatching her up in his arms and startling her so much she screamed.

"Sorry!" she squealed, clamping a hand over her mouth, blushing as he started laughing.

"It's quite alright, I shouldn't have startled you," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Now, get dressed, my mother is expecting us for breakfast."

"But I won't taste very nice..." Sigrid mumbled before giggling when he rolled his eyes and gave a martyred sigh.

"You would taste delicious," he purred, his tone making her blush.

"Would you help me choose something to wear?" Sigrid asked as she looked inside the wardrobe where her clothes were, a mixture of her old Vanaheim-style clothing and newly made Asgardian garments.

"Of course."

Loki chose a light grey dress that came down to just above her knees, matching it with a silver coat with lace trimmings.

"It's not too short?" she asked, unsure what the Asgardians would deem appropriate.

Loki smiled innocently. "Of course not."

She eyed him suspiciously before fiddling with her nightgown, pulling it off in one swift motion. Loki had to bite his tongue to suppress a moan at the sight of her naked flesh. Her skin was like porcelain, smooth and pale, with a few bruises on her legs. She didn't seem to either realise or care that she had just revealed her naked self to him; she wasn't wearing any undergarments, and it seemed she wasn't going to be wearing any when she made to put on the grey dress.

"Sigrid, darling."

"Mm?"

He grabbed a white pair of underwear from the chest of drawers. "Remember to put these on."

Sigrid stared at them before going wide eyed and hiding herself behind her dress. She quickly grabbed the underwear and pulled it on while Loki turned his back to offer her some semblance of privacy. He turned back around when she said, "How do I put this on?"

He helped her put on the dress, tying it up at the front in a neat little bow around the waist. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome." He took her hand and pressed a kiss to it, smiling down at her.

~

A month or so had passed, a month of getting to know his young wife. A month of restful dreams, a month of having her in his arms at night, a month of building a friendship with her. A month of falling in love with her.

He was so soft and kind to her, a far cry from how he was with others. She relished in it, really; she enjoyed knowing that he only shared such vulnerability with her and occasionally his mother. She appreciated how sarcastic he could be, though, and how protective he was, how possessive he could be. She liked the mischievous smirk he would give her during meals, during boring meetings, during festivities. She liked how he only had eyes for her, she liked how he made her feel safe and appreciated, she liked how he would take her to the library or take her into the woods to explore, or walk with her in the gardens, or spend time with her while she worked in the Archives restoring old tomes and scrolls.

There was a situation that arose in one of the provinces outside of Asgard, something pertaining to a conflict with rival tribes. Loki was called into action as diplomat - Odin only seemed to appreciate his son's silver tongue when it benefited him. Loki didn't know how long he would be gone for, and for the first time in a long while, Sigrid cried herself to sleep, all alone in the big bed, fretful and restless.

She tried to keep busy. She focused on tending to the plants in the royal gardens. She focused on working in the Archives. She focused on going for regular horse rides through the woods. She focused on training with her daggers to keep herself from going rusty. She spent quite a bit of time with Frigga and Frigga's ladies-in-waiting, who were all older than her and so inevitably ended up babying her, but Sigrid had been accustomed to such babying since birth - since she had always seemed to be surrounded by people quite a few centuries older than her.

It was over a month later when he returned. Sigrid had been practicing her Seiðr in the garden, forming vines out of the earth, which her familiar Bygul was climbing up, when large hands grabbed her from behind and spun her around, making her squeak in surprise.

"Loki!" she gasped in delight, bringing her arms around his middle to hug him tightly.

"Hello, darling," he said, holding her just as tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Did you miss me?"

"Very much," she whispered, gazing up at him with tears in her eyes. He looked pale and exhausted. "You don't look like you've been sleeping."

He sighed wearily. "You are far more astute than people give you credit for." He rested his forehead against hers, cupping her cheeks, his thumbs rubbing against her soft skin tenderly. She was so warm and soft, a breath of fresh air after the stifling energy he had been enduring on that accursed planet.

"You should get some rest."

She wouldn't take no for an answer, leading him all the way back to their shared rooms. She stripped him out of his clothes and dressed him in clean clothes, soft and freshly washed and ironed, coaxing him into bed and nestling next to him, cuddling him from behind. She hooked her leg over his, her chin resting on his shoulder, her arms around his torso. He laced his fingers with hers, holding her hand as her free hand stroked his hair, slowly easing him into the first restful sleep he'd had since his departure.

~

It was nearing six months since their wedding day. Loki was immersed in paperwork, scowling his way through the tedious documents, when his peace was disturbed by his wife entering the room. Or rather, she exploded into the room, slamming the door open as she all but shrieked, "Freyja's here with kittens! Her cats had kittens! Come look at them! Loki!"

Loki jerked up, dropping his pen in his haste to get to her. "Sig-" He found himself being whisked away, dragged down the corridors and around winding bends until they reached the solar, where his mother and a few other ladies were gathered around a pen full of mewling beasts.

"Loki, look at them!" Sigrid pointed at them. "That one looks like Bygul, look!"

Bygul was watching over proceedings looking rather unimpressed, tail twitching whenever one of the large kittens tried to get the fae being's attention. Loki, who was still in slight shock from being abruptly disturbed from his work, found himself smiling as Sigrid picked up one of the kittens and waved its little paw at him.

Most of the other ladies were cooing over the kittens, cuddling and petting them, with a few exchanging gold with a very smug looking Freyja, who had her two parent cats sat on either side of her, the mother watching her babies carefully, the father dozing off.

There was a beautiful white long haired kitten with emerald green eyes, who seemed fascinated by Bygul. Loki glanced at a distracted Sigrid before slipping over to where Freyja was, whispering in her ear before slipping her some gold. When most of the ladies had taken their newly purchased kittens away, Sigrid made to leave, only for Loki to stop her.

"Don't forget your kitten."

Sigrid blinked at him in confusion. "I... haven't? He's right there..."

"I mean your new kitten." He bent down and picked the white cat up. Sigrid's eyes widened.

"You.... oh...!" She giggled when the white kitten licked her face. "Hello!" She took her and held her gently, laughing when the kitten continued licking her face and purring.

Loki noticed the knowing look his mother was giving him but didn't have it in him to care; Sigrid was happy, and so was he.

"Thank you, Loki," Sigrid said, gazing up at him with sparkling eyes.

~

Bygul and Sága, the black and white cats of his wife, often wandered off by themselves. Loki often saw them, smiling whenever he did, because they always reminded him of his little wife.

One morning after stirring, Sigrid found herself gazing at Loki's sleeping form, studying every minute detail. She sat herself up, tracing the outline of his lips with her index finger, trailing along his jawline and up to his ear, travelling back down across his cheek and along the bridge of his nose. She traced across his forehead and around his eyes, brushing her finger over his eyebrows. She reached his lips again, tempted to kiss him but not able to summon the courage to do so.

She instead started brushing his hair out of his face, slowly managing to weave some of the dark strands of hair into petite braids, her tongue poking out as she worked.

Loki had been awake for quite some time, feigning sleep as she mapped out his face with her fingers. He gave an involuntary sigh when she started lightly scratching his scalp, his eyes flicking open to peer at her. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, not breaking eye contact as she leaned down, cheeks reddening as she licked her lips. Her eyelids fluttered shut, but he kept his open as she pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

~

They were in Nornheim when Sigrid first saw him in full battle mode.

There had been an ambush, bandits of some sort trying and failing to take the Prince and Princess by surprise. Unfortunately for them, Loki was far too powerful, and Sigrid was no pushover. She shielded him as he slashed his daggers through the fiends, blood spurting everywhere, his body like a panther's, lithe and powerful and agile and flexible. Sigrid found herself breathless, not just from exerting her Seiðr, but from watching him. His ruthlessness. His power. His abilities.

Loki was concerned about the look on Sigrid's face as they travelled home. She seemed... off. He wondered if it was because she had seen him in combat. Although, she had been assisting him, shielding him from attacks, keeping his strength up. She seemed quieter than usual during dinner, and went to bed early, clearly mulling over something.

_ He had her pinned against the wall, her hands above her head in one large hand, his other hand between her thighs stroking her soaked core. Her hips urgently worked against his fingers, seeking more friction, her chest heaving, her lips parted as he brought his fingers up for her to suck clean. _

_ He took out one of his daggers, still stained with blood. Her heart stuttered as he brought the tip of the blade to her breast before slashing her clothes off, letting the fabric fall to the ground in a tattered mess. He slipped the dagger away and started groping her breasts, pinching and pawing at the tender flesh, coaxing moans from her which made her core ache. _

_ "Please..." she whispered, eyes wide and imploring, her hands bound by his seiðr as he lowered his hands to her hips and ground himself against her. "Please, Loki..." _

_ "What do you want?" he growled, voice dark with lust. _

_ "I want you..." She arched her back as she felt the sensation of something brushing against her, something hard and insistent. She shuddered, letting out a strangled moan when he began pushing into her at an agonisingly slow pace. _

_ "You're so tight, dove," he growled, restraining himself from being rough. "Unbroken until now." _

_ "Break me..." she gasped, "Take me, please, Loki, take me. I want you to have me, all of me, please..." _

_ One hand came around her neck, squeezing lightly. She knew that hand could easily snap her neck, but she trusted him, she trusted him so much. She cried out when the burning sensation increased as he sunk into her. "Please..." she choked out. _

_ "Please what?" he growled, lips inches from hers. _

_ "Please I want you to f-" She broke the restraints binding her wrists together and grabbed onto his arms, squirming and gasping loudly as the pressure became overwhelming. "Loki!" _

_ He sunk completely into her, and her vision went hazy for a second. She gazed at him with her mouth hanging open, gasping and panting as he started a steadily increasing rhythm, driving sharp cries out of her over and over again, the pressure building, pain being replaced by pleasure. _

_ Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, just from the sensation of being so full. Her husband was... inside of her. He was smothering her in his lust, in his desire, in his... love. She clung onto him, sobbing out his name over and over again, neck exposed for him to start kissing and sucking, his teeth sinking into her flesh to leave deep, red marks. _

_ He stroked her bud, growling and panting in her ear, the noises he was making reminding her of when he had fought those bandits. His thrusts sharpened, skin slapping hard against skin, overwhelming her so much she screamed as blinding pleasure crashed through her and sent her spiralling into sheer bliss. _

_ "Loki!" _

Sigrid jerked awake, chest heaving, feeling sweaty and sticky. Loki was disturbed by her, blinking groggily as he touched her bare arm. "Sigrid? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Um... yeah."

"You called my name, darling. Did you... is this because of earlier?"

"Wh...what about earlier?" Sigrid felt her core pulsing, and realised to her shame and embarrassment she had... reached her end during her naughty dream.

Loki peered at her carefully. She looked flustered, slightly uncomfortable, squirming a little. "Darling, are you quite alright? You seem a bit... flustered."

"I'm fine..." She stumbled out of bed. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Oh. Okay." He watched her retreating into the bathroom, frowning to himself. He decided to get her some clean clothes out, before knocking on the bathroom door. "I have some clean clothes for you."

"Okay," she called out.

Loki hesitated before saying, "May I come in?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Why?"

"I want to put your clean clothes in the bathroom."

"Okay."

He opened the door and saw that she was in the bath, hiding herself from his gaze, only her head poking out over the rim of the tub. He set her clean clothes down on a chair before stooping to grab her pile of dirty clothes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, concerned.

Sigrid nodded. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure-"

"I'm sure."

He stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He frowned down at her dirty clothes, sorting through them as he started putting them into the dirty laundry hamper the maid would take away in the morning. He caught a whiff of something sweet and almost peach-like in fragrance, and found himself holding her underwear, a slowly forming blush creeping down his neck. Oh.  _ Oh. _

Had she...? Was it about him...? Was that why she had...? He couldn't help but feel smug about it.

Sigrid came out of the bathroom after some time, feeling refreshed and ready for a hopefully dreamless sleep. Loki was asleep, at least that was how it looked, but when she climbed into bed, he turned around and sighed. She stilled, before realising he was still asleep. She tucked herself up into his arms, breathing in his scent, smiling as she started drifting off to sleep.

A hand brushed over her breast, causing her breath to hitch. She opened her eyes, wondering if he was actually awake. He didn't seem to be. Sigrid rolled over onto her other side, his arm wrapped around her, her back against his chest. She tried to get to sleep, but couldn't. In his sleep, his hand was sneaking up the bottom of her tunic, brushing over her bare skin up to her breasts.

"Loki?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

When he didn't answer him, she resigned herself to her fate. He cupped her breast, holding the soft flesh in his large hand. Sigrid squeezed her thighs together, suppressing the urge to whimper out. He continued cupping her breast, and after about five minutes, his hand crept up to start pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Sigrid let out a soft moan, unable to control herself. Her hand snuck into her clean underwear, touching her sensitive bundle of nerves. She started trying to imitate what he had done in her dream, hips rocking ever so slightly as she adjusted herself, rubbing herself slowly, trying not to cause a disturbance.

She reached for her pillow, burying her face into it as she continued stroking herself while his hand massaged and pulled and pinched her nipple and breast. She shifted herself minutely back into him and paused, realising she could feel evident proof of his own arousal. Was he dreaming of her as she had dreamt of him?

She imagined what his hand would feel like instead of her own. She whispered his name into her pillow, feeling herself nearing the brink of pleasure, her heart beating rapidly, his touch starting to overwhelm her.

His hand left her breast, slowly drifting down her belly. She started gasping quietly, instinctively wrapping her fingers around his wrist, so overcome with desire she didn't notice his rapid pulse, more focused on bringing his hand down. She shuddered when she guided his fingers under the waistband of her underwear, manipulating his fingers against her button. He started working his fingers against her, shifting in his sleep, pressing his own arousal against her bottom as his face fell down into the crook of her neck.

Her hips jerked sporadically, her teeth sinking down into her pillow as pleasure surged through her. His fingers worked her through her orgasm, coming to a gradual halt when she relaxed, nestling into her pillow, breathing rapidly.

His arm curled around her waist, holding her closer, his erection grinding into her backside. She pushed back into him, listening to his heavy breathing in her ear, the soft murmurings of her name. At no point did she think he wasn't asleep; but he had been awake the entire time.

Come the morning, Sigrid awoke to find Loki putting his regal ceremonial armour on. "Is something happening today?" she asked, sitting up in bed, brushing her tousled hair out of her face.

Loki looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Visitors from Alfheim."

"Oh." She felt a bit put out.

Loki noticed the look on her face. "I'll help you dress," he said, and she blinked at him in surprise. "Did you think you would be staying here all day?"

"Um..."

Loki turned around, ushering her over. She crawled to the end of the bed, blushing when he bent down to kiss her brow. "I wanted to give you some more time in bed, last night you seemed rather..." he paused, considering his words, privately delighted in the way she blushed, "Flustered."

"I... I just couldn't settle last night..."

He nodded in understanding. "I have those nights occasionally." He kissed her brow again. "Now, get washed, and I'll help you into the dress I've picked out for you."

~

His wife was far more beautiful than any of the visiting Light Elves. Wearing an emerald dress trimmed with aspects of black and gold to match his armour, with her golden hair loose around her shoulders, bright blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight pouring in through the long windows of the hall, she was a vision to behold.

Loki acted as polite as possible, trying not to scowl as the ambassadors from Alfheim leered at his wife. They kissed her hand and complimented her beauty, not once thinking of her intelligence or how powerful she was. He held her closer, sensing her becoming uncomfortable under such scrutiny.

Later on, Loki was sitting at the table discussing political matters when he noticed one Light Elf cornering his wife, who had been returning from outside. He stood up instantly, fists clenched.

Sigrid had gone outside for a breath of fresh air, returning inside only to be accosted by one of the ambassadors. "My lady," he said in a suave voice, "You are a vision."

"...Thank you?"

He chuckled. "Might I join you on the balcony?"

"I was just coming back inside-"

He took her arm and forced her to turn around. She didn't know what to do, looking over her shoulder desperately. She saw Loki approaching and called out, "Husband!"

Loki quickened his pace. "My love," he purred demurely, sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her soundly. He looked to the ambassador, who looked slightly pale. "I'm afraid I must steal my wife back, ambassador. She has been feeling under the weather, and I fear we must retire for the evening."

"Of course." He eyed Sigrid curiously. "I hope you recover, my lady."

"Thank you."

Loki led his wife out of the hall and down the corridors, not uttering one single word. He only spoke when they were safely inside their rooms. "Sigrid."

"Loki."

He sat down on the end of the bed while she remained standing, nervous about the look on his face. "I was awake last night."

It took her a moment to realise what he was saying. She stared at him, face slowly heating up, unable to think of anything to say.

"Come here."

She took a step forward, only to stop when he said, "Remove your clothes."

Her breath hitched. Swallowing thickly, she fumbled with the fastenings of her dress, tugging at them until her dress fell down around her feet. She peeled off her underwear and underdress, stepped out of her clothes and nudged them aside with her foot, before wrapping her arms around her chest, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Come here."

She slowly approached him, staring at his knees in lieu of staring at anything else.

"Look at me."

She shook her head, lowering her head so her hair hid her face.

"Why not?"

She shrugged, reaching down to touch his knees. He opened his legs and Sigrid, without really thinking, knelt down between them and rested her head against his thigh, hugging his leg.

Loki reached down to lift her up, pulling her onto his lap straddling his waist. She glanced at him, blushing at the intensity of his gaze. "Why do I have to be naked when you're still in your armour?" she found herself saying, her words inspiring a smile out of him.

In the blink of an eye, his armour was gone. He was completely naked beneath her, and Sigrid went an even brighter shade of red when she realised his cock was pressed against her. She let her eyes wander over him, taking in every firm line. She gingerly touched his chest, running her hands down to his stomach, along his sides, over his hips and across his thighs, adjusting herself so she was kneeling between his legs once again, one hand tentatively wrapping around the base of his manhood.

"Sig..." he breathed, eyelids fluttering shut. Her warm tongue swiped across the slit, causing him to groan. "By the Norns..."

"I'm not sure what to do," she confessed, "Will you teach me?"

"Later," he mumbled, lifting her back up, "Later, not now. I need to feel you now, I need to... gods, Sigrid..." He brushed his fingers across her sex, coaxing whimpers and gasps out of her. "I need to feel you around me. Would you like that? Would you like me to fill you up?"

"Yes..." she whispered, nodding shakily. "Please... want to feel you inside me..."

It was nothing like her dream. It was so much more intense and pleasurable. He filled her up to the brim, stretching her and touching her in places she hadn't known to exist until that moment. He had her beneath him, his hands laced with hers, his hips rolling in tight circles, whispering for her to wrap her legs around him, murmuring praises, grunting as she started chanting his name over and over and over again.

She was tight and hot and wet and so needy, so good, overwhelming him so much he couldn't think straight, couldn't do anything but have his way with her, kissing her and holding her and pounding into her like a man possessed, pulling out cries of pleasure from her soft plush lips.

"You are Valhalla," he groaned, lips brushing against hers, "I love you, my sweet beautiful Sigrid. My little dove. I love you, I love you, I love you..."

She cried out his name, writhing beneath him, clinging onto him as she reached her end. He kissed her, rendering her completely breathless, working her through her orgasm, working her towards a second orgasm, and then a third, until she was a panting, limp mess beneath him. He sunk deep into her and released into her, his seed gushing into her in hot surges, causing her to gasp out loud, tightening around him one last time, milking every last drop out of him.

He kissed her blushing cheeks, easing himself out of her and rolling onto his side, holding her to his chest. Her hands brushed down his back, her lips meeting his, curved upwards into a soft smile which made his heart swell with love.

~

Sigrid was aware that he was in love with her. She was aware because ever since that night, he confessed his love to her every morning, noon, and night. Whispering in her ear. Kissing her softly. Holding her close. Worshipping her.

Loki was aware she hadn't said those words yet. He was aware of how shy and reserved she could be, how embarrassed she got, how reluctant she was to express herself. He had once had similar issues, but with age came more confidence in himself, and he knew Sigrid would find her own way of expressing how she felt.

Sigrid had been in the Archives for three days working hard on a new translation from Niðavellir. She stepped outside for some fresh air, flexing her fingers, working the kinks out of them. She saw Bygul playing with Sága, the two felines gambolling about in the tall grass of the wild meadow. She walked barefoot through the grass, her flowy light blue dress billowing around her, her golden curls loose around her shoulders, glistening in the sunlight.

She hadn't expected to see Loki perched on a wall overlooking the city below - she had come to the hillside expecting it to be devoid of anyone, not that she was complaining about her own husband being there. Whilst she had walked there, he had ridden his horse Helhest, the black stallion with an attitude that meant all the stablehands feared him. He didn't scare Sigrid, however; much like his master, the horse was soft and gentle with her.

His dark hair was tousled and wild looking, soft and curled. Porcelain flesh seemed to shine brighter under the rays of the sun. He wore emerald green riding clothes, with a darker shade of green trousers, and old brown leather riding boots embroidered with golden decorations. He was finishing off an apple, some of the juice trickling down his chin. He licked away the juice with his tongue, before tossing the apple core as far away as possible. A raven swooped down and snatched it from the air, one of Odin's birds she believed.

Loki gazed out over the golden city, mulling over his life, mulling over the thought that in an alternate life, he would have been a prince of Jotunheim, or even King, or maybe just a dead baby abandoned in a temple. He wondered if there were alternate versions of himself married to Sigrid. He wondered if they were always meant to be together, no matter the dimension.

A warm hand touched his cold hand, bringing him out of his thoughts. He smiled at her, not expecting her to be here with him. "Hello."

She smiled back at him. "Hello."

The kiss she gave him felt different. There was something different about it. Something more tender and intimate. He held her close, letting her lead the kiss, letting her part his lips with her tongue, letting her kiss down his neck and then back up to kiss his lips once more before climbing up onto the wall next to him, holding his hand, her head resting against his shoulder.

He knew then that this was her way of confessing how she truly felt about him.

He loved her and she loved him, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
